Lavender Love
by NighttimeSerendipity
Summary: Camilla x Corrin (referred to as Zion)


You found the day to be a bit more unbearable than usual. Your usual facade was beginning to crumble. You knew in your heart that King Garon was no longer himself, but still, it pained you to have to murder the man you once called father. Even though his body was merely a vessel for an evil, foreign entity, he appeared exactly the same as he always had. King Garon was once a youthful, loving father. A strong leader who was stern and unwavering, yet kind and affectionate. This was the King Garon that you knew and loved. You couldn't quite put your finger on what exactly was happening to him, but you knew that he had to be stopped, and you'd be the one to end it all. End his life. The idea of killing the only father you've ever known was finally beginning to weigh you down.

With your head hanging low, you saunter your way through the many corridors and hallways of the castle, and towards your quarters. You barely even notice when your sister calls your name from behind. "Zion! Are you ignoring me on purpose? Do you think that's going to stop me from pinching your cute little cheeks? I promise not to kiss them this time!" You finally came to your senses at the sound of Camilla's voice, and turned your head to force a smile in her direction, much to her confusion. "Oh, hey, Camilla. Have you finished training already?"

"No, that isn't until a little while later. I'm not sure I recognized that faulty smile. That's not how my Zion smiles. At least not when she isn't hiding something. What's the matter?" You sigh and turn back towards your bedroom door, attempting to brush Camilla's accusations. Now was not the time to have her prodding around in your life and concerning herself. "Nothing's the matter, I just need a nap. Training was tough today." You could almost feel Camilla's eyes staring daggers into the back of your head. She was going to get to the bottom of this whether she had to force it out of you or not. Nothing was going to upset her darling little sister. Not while she was still around. "There's no use in lying, Zion. I can tell when you're being dishonest. Please, I just want to help you. And I know that you aren't just 'tired from practice,' because Xander tells me how well you're doing, and that you almost knocked him off of his horse. I don't like being lied to, especially not by my own family."

Camilla crossed her arms as she watched you ease your way into your room. She swore she could see your shoulders shaking. "N-Nothing's wrong, Camilla, I'm fine." You felt hands on your shoulders, turning you around to face your sister. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face was twisted up with worry. Her violet eyes stared down into your own, and she lifted a finger to wipe away a single tear from your face. "You've been holding it all in, haven't you? The stress of war, the amount of pressure that father has been weighing on you. You must be so distraught. It's okay to cry." As if on queue, your eyes began to flood with unstoppable tears, your arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Camilla's waist and hugging her closer to you. You hadn't cried in so long, and it felt good to finally release it all. You sobbed and tightened your grip on Camilla, earning you a comforting back rub and small, sweet kisses atop your head. "There, there."

Before you realised what was happening, Camilla had scooped you up and brought you to your bed to sit you in her lap to cuddle and comfort you while you wept. You rested your head against her chest, and she held it there, stroking your hair while she hummed a soothing tune to help ease your nerves. "I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to be. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Yes, I do. I want to tell you so bad, but I just can't. You wouldn't understand. Eventually, I'll have no choice but to tell you, and everyone else, but just.. Not right now. I can't."

"It's about father, isn't it?" You nod, earning you a sigh from your lavender dragoness. "Father can be a bit harsh, nowadays. Too harsh, even. I can understand why you'd be so upset over him. He certainly has changed over the years, hasn't he?" You can only nod. The idea of talking only threatens more tears. Realising that now was not quite the time to have you speak, Camilla continued to comfort you with sweet kisses and shoulder rubs. "You've never let me kiss you without complaining before. It's cute to see you so relaxed and docile and not fighting me about it." She lifted her hand to move the hair out of your face, and gaze down into your eyes a second time. Her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but she was interrupted by a knocking at your door. You clear your throat, and call out, "Just a minute."

"Is Lady Camilla here with you? It's time for her to begin training." Camilla looked down to you, but you shook your head no and pleaded in a soft tone, "Please don't leave me. Not yet." Camilla could feel her cheeks heating up at the sound of you pleading for her to stay. You were truly her one and only weakness, and it was as if she had no choice in the matter. "Yes, I'm here with her. Please inform Selena and Beruka that today's lessons will be rescheduled for another time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Seconds pass, and you're certain that the two of you are left alone again. You lift your head to glance up at Camilla, and her eyes meet with yours. She's smiling at you with a pink flush across her cheeks. "What is it?" You tilt your head while questioning her. Camilla was always so clingy and affectionate with you, but you had never managed to make her blush before. "You're just so cute. I know it's only because you're upset and in need of comfort, but either way, you're cute when you're like this." She was right. You were in need of comfort, but you were already beginning to feel better. If you really only wanted Camilla here for comfort, wouldn't you have pushed her off of you by now, like you always had? A part of you wanted her to stay here with you like this for the rest of the night. Holding you and playing with your hair, kissing your cheeks. You had to admit, it was nice to finally give into her.

"Camilla, will you lay back, please? I want to lay next to you." You could nearly feel the happiness radiating off of Camilla's body as she began to lower herself onto your bed, but you sat up to stop her. "Wouldn't you um.. It would be more comfortable without your armor, right?" Camilla's lips curled into a grin after hearing your proposition. "I suppose." You watched Camilla strip her armor, piece by piece, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Her body was gorgeous; soft and a tiny bit chubby, but overall fit and strong. You couldn't take your eyes off of her, that is until she spoke. "Will you be removing your armor as well? Surely you'd enjoy the comfort of a soft bed and a warm embrace as well?"

"O-Oh, right! Yeah, I'll do the same." And the tables turned. You began to remove your armor, much to Camilla's delight. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy the sight of you removing your layers of armor before her. You could feel your cheeks heating up. No one had ever seen you this way before. "My my, how adorable." Camilla chuckled to herself as he patted the spot beside her, coaxing you to join her, which you easily obliged. "Thank you for staying. I really needed this." Camilla wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you closer to her. Her body warmed yours, making relaxation even easier. You finally decide that now is the time to return your affections. You lift and hand and begin to thread your fingers through Camilla's hair, earning you a faint smile and a quiet sigh. "Can I kiss you?"

Camilla could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She was taken aback, to say the very least. She never imagined that you'd actually want to kiss her, after all these years of telling her to cool it with the affection. But she nodded, allowing you to do as you pleased. She watched as your face neared hers, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her lips were soon met by yours, and she felt butterflies. Your kiss only lasted a second, but it felt like hours. As soon as your lips began to part, Camilla leaned in, and closed the gap a second time, this time pulling you closer to her and deepening the kiss. You felt nervous, like you were going to mess up, but you kissed her anyways. Your hands began to trail themselves along her soft body, down her sides and up her back. You could hear Camilla chuckling as she flicked her tongue against your lips, and pulled away to look at her. "I don't want to deny you anymore. I want you, Camilla."

"I've waited so long to hear you say that, I was beginning to think it'd never happen." Camilla moved herself to straddle you, and leaned down so that your faces were only breaths apart. "May I touch your body?" You nod and lean up to peck her on the lips, watching her flash you a sweet, bashful smile. Camilla lowered her head to plant kisses along your neck. Her lips were soft and warm, and they felt so nice on your body. You hadn't experienced physical contact like this before, and it made you forget about everything that happened prior. You sigh and lift your hands to tangle your fingers in her soft hair as her lips trail their way from your neck, and to your chest, and down your torso, stopping at the hem of your lace panties. "Wear these just for me? You wouldn't mind if I removed them, would you?" Before you could answer, Camilla had already stripped you. You were now completely naked to her, and she adored every inch of your body.

You arched your back and gasped when you felt Camilla's tongue lapping over your pussy, and spread your legs even wider for her. Her tongue felt heavenly, and you had never experienced anything similar. Sure, you'd masturbated before, but that was nothing compared to Camilla's mouth. She began to swirl her tongue along her clit, earning her a few whimpers from you. Your body squirmed and twitched involuntarily for her, much to her amusement. She found you absolutely adorable, and equally delicious. "Camilla, fuck..!" You tightened your grip on her hair and lifted a leg to rest on top of her shoulder. You could hear her moaning and slurping between your thighs, and you peered down to behold the sight of her, and it only made you even needier than you already were. Your moans began to escalate to loud whines and whimpers with each lick Camilla gave your sensitive clit. "You sound so delicious, darling."

Camilla rose to her knees and lifted your knees to her legs, the lower half of your body now in the air and supported by Camilla's shoulders and arms. She began to close her mouth around your clit and suck gently, causing you to gasp and lower your hands to grope your tits. You felt absolutely amazing, and Camilla was working wonders on your body. "Fuck, Camilla, please! I'm gonna cum!" You began to rock your hips into Camilla's mouth, earning you a muffled sigh of approval. She opened her mouth and lapped her tongue against your clit, pushing you further towards your orgasm as she fervently licked and sucked at your warm, wet pussy until finally, you came, crying out Camilla's name in your ecstasy. You bucked your hips and rode out the pleasure, craning your neck as you moaned and sighed until the pleasure subsided.

You felt your body being lowered to your bed, and opened your eyes to stare up at Camilla hovering above you. "Do you feel good, Zion?"

"Yes, and I want to make you feel good too." Camilla's eyes went wide when she felt herself being overpowered by you, and flipped onto your bed in your place. She stared up at you with a lustful glint in her eyes, and parted her lips to speak in a low, sultry tone, "I'm all yours." You leaned down to kiss her, gently at first, and gradually more passionately and lustfully. You could feel her open her mouth for you, and you took the opportunity to squirm your tongue past her lips to flick against her tongue before pulling away to nip at her lips, and leave sweet kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Her moans and sighs were the most seductive things you had ever heard, and hearing her moan your name like that drove you wild. You snaked your hands down her body and into her panties where you teased her clit in agonizingly slow circles, making her gasp and whine for you. You stared down into her eyes with your own filled with an unfamiliar lust that you had never known before.

"Do you want me, Camilla?"

"Gods, yes, please. I want you more than you'll ever know."

In an instant, to slipped two fingers into Camilla's warm pussy and curled your fingers upwards to tease her spot. Her moans were now squeaky and whiney, and you loved them. She sounded so needy for you, the way her body moved for you was intoxicating. You lowered your head to lick at her clit while you thrusted your fingers in and out of her tight, wet hole, which seemed to make her mad with pleasure. She began to buck her hips wildly underneath you, and begged you for more. "Z-Zion, yes! Gods, yes, you feel so amazing!" Camilla's hands glided all over her body as you removed your mouth from her delicious pussy, and rose to kiss her again, letting her taste herself. She moaned into your mouth and grabbed a handful of your hair as she arched her back off of your bed. "You sound so sweet, Camilla. You taste even sweeter. Cum for me, I want to taste more of you."

As if by instinct, Camilla tightened around your fingers, and came into your hands, panting and moaning loudly enough to wake the whole kingdom of Nohr as she cried out your name over and over. Her sweet, warm cum stained your fingers, and you brought them to your lips to taste, dragging your tongue up your finger, only to be met with Camilla mimicking your actions and tasting herself as well. Your tongues met, and you kissed, your tongues flicking against each other and tasting each other's cum. Camilla wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you down beside her to keep you in her embrace. "May I sleep here with you tonight?" You chuckled and kissed Camilla sweetly on the cheek. "I'd love nothing more."


End file.
